


Bury the Competition

by daigina



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blood Vs Water, M/M, beach date, gonread blood vs water it’s amazing, playing with sand, theyre on survivor but they’re taking a break from the game, you don’t have to to get this but still... do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daigina/pseuds/daigina
Summary: Isak and Even live and breathe the game Survivor. But for a few minutes, the only thing they know is each other.





	Bury the Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Another fixed up drabble! So this is a fic inspired by @bri_ness’s Blood Vs Water, one of her many iconique game show Skam fics. I wanted a beach date and in the end I got it.... one way or another. Short and sweet, you don’t need to know about survivor or bri’s fic to read this, really. But you SHOULD read bri’s fic, because if you haven’t, you’re not living.

“What you don’t know,” Isak said to Even, all faux-smugness, “is that this was my secret strategy from the start. This is how I win Survivor.”

“Oh, yeah?” Even scooped up sand and packed it tight on the growing pile that weighed Isak down.

“Yeah,” he stuck up his nose. “Can’t leave the island if I can’t move. I win by default.”

It had started as a joke. They were relaxing on the beach, elimination a few days behind them and another a few days ahead, caught in a middle-place of nerves and not quite knowing what else to do.

Isak hadn’t slept well the night before- Even knew that because Isak spent about every night in his arms. He’d woken up to the other boy mumbling and tossing, kicking up sand. It worried Even- that hadn’t been the first time, and he knew asking would only make Isak uncomfortable.

So he suggested they take a break away from the group and have a beach-date.

Or, well. Not a date. Even hadn’t said the word “date.” Even had plans for their first real date- somewhere with a lot less sand and absolutely no camera crew.

But still kind of a date. 

They walked along the beach, talking. Their hands knocked against each other’s touching and brushing but never holding. They ran into the waves, complained about the perpetual sand in their shorts, and then sat down on the beach because, honestly, there was no point in trying to keep the sand out anyway.

Sitting turned into sitting close, into slouching close, into almost cuddled up, watching the clouds drift by, into _definitely_ cuddled up while watching the clouds drift by. 

“This place would actually be kinda nice if we didn’t have to, like, light our own fires. Or had real beds,” Even said.

“Yeah, we can come back and build a hotel with my prize money.”

Even laughed. “ _Your_ prize money? Please, I’m going to bury you in this competish.”

“ _Competish_! What the fuck.”

God, was it good when it was good.

Isak started dozing off right there in his arms. It wasn’t long before their banter filled conversation turned into Even talking and Isak struggling to form words, into Even listening as Isak’s breath softened and he fell asleep, into Even whispering “goodnight,” and leaving a kiss on Isak’s forehead.

Even was admiring how his nose flared a little here and there when he slept, and how his curls had little bits of sand in them when he had, probably, the best idea he’d ever come up with.

And that’s how Isak woke up to Even piling sand on top of him.

“What the fuck?!” Isak tried to sit up, but he was already more than weighed down. Even was surprised he’d gotten so far when Isak slept so lightly and restlessly at night. “How the fuck did you do this?” Isak’s tone was more impressed than annoyed, and as silly as it was, that made Even’s chest fill with pride, just a little. He was a natural peacock. Sue him.

“I dug out the sand around you and then piled a bunch on top. I told you I’d bury you,” Even wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Isak’s laugh in response made Even’s heart swell. This was all he wanted. That laughter. The game was everything right now- but so was Isak. Maybe even more than everything, when they made it out of here. 

They continued like that, the pile of sand on Isak growing until even his toes were buried, only his head visible. He was one big sandy lump with an Isak for a head. How goofy. How cute. How ridiculously sweet it was, seeing Isak wiggle his head as though he we’re trying with all his might to escape, only to plop it down on the sand in defeat. This was so different from what they usually did on the island. Their usual activities involved a lot more mouth- talking and strategizing and... other things. But this... this was so nice. Even couldn’t stop smiling. He wanted this, wanted it all the time.

“What now, mr. evil genius?” The Isak-Head rolled his eyes. 

“Now,” Even looked at the lump-Isak. What could he do with this? What could he turn this blank, sandy canvas into? He smirked as an image popped into his head. “I turn you into a work of art.” He picked up a stick from nearby, found a few sizable shells, and got to work on perfecting his masterpiece.

After almost a half hour of work, digging and packing and drawing and placing shells in just the right area, he finally-

“Wait, gimme abs,” Isak lifted his head to look down at himself.

“What?” Even asked incredulously. “This is my art.”

“I _need_ abs,” Isak squinted his eyes as if this were an obvious thing.

Even laughed. “Of course, anything for his royal-buff-ness.”

“Now that’s a name I could get used to.”

“Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing, but noted,” Even smirked as Isak sputtered a little in response.

Even took his stick to Isak once again, Isak watching approvingly as Even molded little lumps for abs.

“Done. Perfect.”

“Am I pretty yet?” The other boy asked. No longer lump-Isak, Even had sculpted and shaped and designed Isak’s lump into a beautiful merman body- with a very defined six-pack. His sandy mer-tail curled, ending in big fins. It had little lines scratched here and there to suggest it was covered in scales. His sandy arms were in a flexing position, and his chest even had little sea shells over the nipples for comedic effect. It was perfect.

“A very pretty merman- maybe the abs could use a bit of work.”

Isak pursed his lips. “I’m getting my father, Poseidon, to smite you.”

“Does this make me prince Eric?” He sat down beside Isak in the sand.

“Who?” Isak asked.

“The prince from The Little Mermaid?” Even raised his eyebrows.

“Never seen it.”

He gasped in pretend offense, his hands over his wounded heart. “Oh, Lord, Isak. We have so much educating to do once this show is over.”

Isak smiled up at him, his eyes squinting in the sun. “Yeah? You gonna show me your dorky mermaid cartoon?”

“I’m going to give you _culture_ ,” Even sunk down so he was half laying sideways, facing Isak with his forearm supporting him. His head dipped down, gravitating towards Isak’s of its own accord. Funny how it did that a lot. “By the time we’re done you’ll be singing under the sea and kiss the girl in your sleep.”

Isak’s sandy- literally, filled with sand- curls shifted as he angled his head towards Even, his eyes on his lips. His lips that were stretched to match Isak’s goofy grin. “Let’s talk more about that second title.”

And who was Even to deny him?

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @Sana-halla! 💛


End file.
